El Sol y la Luna
by hosxxk
Summary: Dos seres enamorados incapaces de amarse. NaruHina


El Sol y la Luna.

NaruHina

Hinata Hyuga amaba a su revoltoso zorrito. Pero bien sabía que estaba en manos del destino si ese amor perduraría para siempre o no. Eran tan distintos... Además de ser como gotas de aceite y agua. Al ser juntados por más que lo intenten, nunca terminaría de adherirse de la manera correcta. Era un amor que los estaba llevando a cabar sus propias tumbas. Les hería estar separados y también estar juntos, todo el asunto era un tanto complicado.

Hinata Hyuga desde el momento que abrió sus ojos y observó un nuevo mundo fue nombrada la nueva heredera del reino.

¡Una descendiente!

Murmuraban entre pasillos del castillo al ver que nació una niña con los ojos aperlados, digna de una heredera... Por fin, una luz que daría por culminada una guerra de siglos.

En cambio, Naruto Uzumaki nació en otro reino, del vientre de una esclava... Su madre pensó que su bebé sería una pequeña esperanza para sus días infernales. Naruto Uzumaki sería esa luz que le daría ánimos para seguir con vida. Pese a todo, su felicidad estaba contada. Nunca fue consciente que trajo al mundo a un heredero y al cabo de los meses, al darse cuenta, lo escondió. Nadie le quitaría a su pequeño.

¡Sí nace un heredero deberá ser entregado! No se podrán negar... O terminarán pagándolo con su vida.

Esa fue la orden del supremo del otro reino.

Pese a los sucesos, la esclava no lamentó haber perdido la vida. Lo único que se arrepintió fue haber dejado a su único hijo solo... En esa oscuridad tan fría.

Hinata era una descendiente pura de la luz. Esos herederos nacían una vez cada mil años, provenientes de la familia real.

Naruto era un descendiente impuro de la oscuridad. También nacían una vez cada mil años, aunque ellos simplemente eran elecciones de los dioses para cumplir con la dichosa profecía... La profecía del «Nueve Colas» o «El Niño Zorro» Tomando la alma de un recién nacido para depositar su poder.

Ella sería la luz que extinguiría a la oscuridad.

Él sería la oscuridad que opacaría la luz.

¿Ahora entienden, no? Su amor era prácticamente mortal.

Pese a todo, nunca fueron conscientes de ello.

La primera vez que se vieron fue en el planeta tierra. Naruto estaba bajo las estrellas observando a las mismas. Se había escapado de allá arriba y muy bien sabía que nadie lo buscaría en la tierra. Todos preferían el suelo sagrado en vez de estar allí donde él se hallaba. Solo los mortales vivían en ese lugar.

La tierra era un tanto extraña... En ese entonces muy pocas criaturas existían a su alrededor, aunque todas tenían algo fascinante que le atraía. También había algo que picaba la curiosidad de Naruto... La causa de que hubiese una división en el planeta. Mientras donde él estaba todo era oscuridad, en el otro lado, la luz no dejaba de radiar. Nunca cruzó esa frontera. No era lo suficiente valiente para hacerlo, pero sí siempre estaba a centímetros de ésta... Como esperando a que algo sucediera.

Pero fue en el momento más inesperado, cuando sus oídos captaron algunos gritos agudos. Divisó el horizonte y observó como en la parte donde radiaba la luz, una niña caía del cielo. ¿Quién era? No se acercó. Solo se dispuso a buscar un escondite y verla secretamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Naruto...

-Un placer. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

Los dos jóvenes entablaron una amistad. Viéndose cada día que disponía para contarse todo. Nunca llegaron a cruzar la división del otro. Solo se quedaban sentados cerca de ésta, en forma que se pudieran escuchar los dos.

Tal vez fueron los años que causaron que esa amistad se volviera algo más. Ellos eran felices a su manera. Pero toda felicidad llega a su fin... Y sin darse cuenta, todo había terminado para ellos, ya era muy tarde.

Ese día llovía tanto en el día como en la noche. Naruto y Hinata caían de los cielos, escapándose de sus hogares solo por ser descubiertos. Porque a fin de cuentas, nadie sabía que los herederos de los dos enemigos se veían a escondidas. No era más que un secreto.

Ellos corrían. Sabían que estaban siendo perseguidos. Hinata lloraba mientras corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Naruto reflejaba en su mirada un cierto temor y preocupación por los sucesos.

Ese día o esa noche, no les importó cruzar la barrera. Se abrazaron, sintiendo sus cuerpos arder y doler. Sentían como si la piel se despegara de ellos, pero no les importo... Preferían morir, antes que ellos matarse.

Porque ellos nacieron como ese propósito... Matarse entre ellos mismos.

Pero los reynos nunca tuvieron en cuenta que sus herederos se enamorarían. Dando por fallido todo.

Una luz inmensa empezó a radiar de sus cuerpos, abrieron sus ojos, fijándose con claridad que sus cuerpos se desvanecían. Un te amo salieron de sus labios mientras sus cuerpos flotaban y se volvían brillo en el cielo.

La linea de la oscuridad y la luz desapareció por completo. Dejando un

ocaso rojizo en todo el planeta tierra... Una gran esfera brillante salía entre las montañas mientras una esfera blanca desaparecía entre las nubes.

Su destino al final no era más que un amor mortal e inestable. Siempre tuvieron destinos diferentes. Ellos siempre fueron diferentes. Era algo que nunca iba a suceder, pero se arriesgaron, pagandolo de la manera más injusta... Convirtiéndose en el Sol y la Luna.

Aunque pese a todo, ellos hallaron la forma de encontrarse. Una vez cada 100 años... donde el Sol y la Luna se unían formando un eclipse.

A fin de cuentas, su amor era puro y real, por más prohibido que alguna vez fue.


End file.
